Naked
by Dozo Fullbuster
Summary: Indonesia's Rate M GrayLu pertama! Semua orang tau, telanjang adalah hal yang tidak baik. Apalagi jika di lakukan di depan umum. Tapi seorang Gray Fullbuster ini selalu melakukan hal tidak baik ini kan? Apalagi sampai melakukan...
1. Chapter 1 : Girlfriend?

_**Naked**_

_**Fairy Tail (c) Hiro Mashima**_

_**Gray X Lucy**_

_**.**_

_**Semua orang tau, telanjang adalah hal yang tidak baik.**_

_**Apalagi jika di lakukan di depan umum.**_

_**Tapi seorang Gray Fullbuster ini selalu melakukan**_

_**hal tidak baik ini kan?**_

_**Apalagi sampai melakukan sex!**_

_NOTE : Di cerita ini, Gray bukan cuma suka buka baju nya, tapi celana nya juga! :D ENJOY!_

_WARNING : RATE M, OOC-NESS, SEDIKIT YAOI, BAHASA GAUL, DLL!_

* * *

TELANJANG, itulah hal yang selalu Gray Fullbuster lakukan di rumah nya yang hanya ditinggali nya sendiri. Ia adalah anak Yatim Piatu, ia tidak punya ayah dan ibu, mereka sudah mati ketika ia kecil. Gray memang anak yang naked, tapi di sisi lain, ia sangat cool di sekolah nya. Ia sangat terkenal dan berbakat, sehingga ia memiliki banyak fans yang selalu mengejar nya. Tapi jika mereka tau sifat Gray yang suka telanjang-telanjangan di rumah, pasti saja mereka langsung meninggalkan Gray. Hari demi hari, ia menyukai salah satu fans nya yang bernama Lucy Heartfillia. Lucy adalah seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang dan bermata caramel yang selalu menjadi juara kelas di sekolah nya, ia sangat pintar, dan sangat kaya. Namun ia tidak sombong, ia baik hati, dan murah senyum. Itulah yang Gray sukai. Semakin hari, Gray lebih sering menghabiskan waktu nya untuk Lucy, dari pada fans nya yang lain. Tapi salah satu Fans Gray yang bernama Juvia sangat membenci hal ini. Juvia sudah berkali-kali menembak Gray, dan Gray selalu menolak nya. Namun, Juvia tidak pernah menyerah. Karena itulah Gray membenci Juvia.

_Normal Pov, _dirumah Natsu.

Hari ini adalah hari yang telah di tentukan oleh Gray, sebagai hari terbaik nya untuk menembak Lucy. Walau ini adalah hal yang sangat di benci oleh seorang sahabat nya yang bernama Natsu.

"Oi, Natsu!" panggil Gray.

"hn?" tanya Natsu sambil duduk termenung akan kematian ayah dan ibu nya yang bertepatan pada hari ini.

"Masih murung aja, loe! Ini udah sore tau!" kata Gray pada sahabat nya itu.

"Males w!" kata Natsu.

"Ya udah deh! Loe di sini aja! Gue mau nembak Lucy dulu ya!" kata Gray.

"Jangan hari ini, nanti sial loh! Kalau Lucy nolak gimana?" tanya Natsu.

"Ah! Gak bakal! Hari ini tuh sial, cuma sial buat loe doang!" kata Gray sambil meninggalkan Natsu.

"Terserah lah! Dibilangin susah banget!" kata Natsu.

Natsu pun melihat jam yang terpasang pada tangan kanan nya.

"Udah jam 4 sore, musti jemput Erza nih! Kalau telat lagi, Erza bakal marah!" kata Natsu segera berjalan turun ke lantai 1 dan menemui Gray masih ada di rumah nya.

"Natsu, kunci rumah nya mana?" tanya Gray.

"Mau cepet-cepet nembak Lucy lo? Sial gak mau tau ya" kata Natsu.

"Ah! banyak alasan lo! Hari ini tuh tanggal nya bagus tau! 7 bulan 7!" kata Gray.

"Cih! Bagus dari mana juga?" kata Natsu.

"Ya udah, mana kunci nya cepetan?" kata Gray.

"Pakai dulu baju dan celana mu! Bloon!" kata Natsu.

"Eh? Sejak kapan baju dan celana gue ilang?" tanya Gray sambil mencari baju dan celana nya,

"Sejak tadi lah! Makanya, kalau di ruang bestmen yang panas jangan lama-lama!" kata Natsu sambil memberikan kunci kepada Gray yang sudah memakai baju dan celana nya.

"tch, tadi kan kunci nya ada di tangan lo!" kata Gray sambil mengambil kunci itu, lalu membuka pintu pagar.

Natsu segera menaiki motor besar kesayangan nya.

"Mau ngapain loe, Natsu?" tanya Gray.

"Ya mau pergi lah!" kata Natsu sambil memasuki kunci motor nya, lalu segera pergi meninggalkan rumah, "Jangan lupa di kunci ya, Gray!" kata Natsu yang sudah ada di luar rumah.

"tch! Sahabat macam apa itu? Aku yang buka, dia yang keluar duluan!" kata Gray kesal sambil mengeluarkan motor nya, lalu mengunci pintu, dan meninggalkan rumah.

"Liat aja ya, Natsu! Nanti kamu gak akan bisa masuk rumah! Aku bakalan kencan lama-lama sama si Lucy." kata Gray sambil tersenyum jahat, lalu memasukan kunci nya ke dalam kantong nya itu.

* * *

_Gray Pov,_ di cafe Fairy Tail

Ayo! Gue harus bisa menyampaikan perasaan gue ini ke Lucy.

"Lucy, ada yang mau gue omongin ke loe!" kata gue pada Lucy.

Lucy terdiam sejenak, "Penting gak?" tanya Lucy.

Gue yang sweetdrop berusaha menenangkan diri sejenak, biasa nya kalau orang ngomong kayak gitu, biasanya di jawab _loe mau ngomong apa? _atau _Oh, boleh! Kamu mau ngomong apa sama gue?. _Tapi kenapa dia bilang nya,_ penting gak?_

"Er, Gray?" tanya Lucy sambil melambaikan tangan nya di depan muka Gray.

"Eh?! Gomenne, Gomenne, Lucy!" kata Gray.

"Penting gak?" tanya Lucy.

"Penting! Sangat penting!" kata Gray.

"Yaitu?"

"Lucy, kamu mau gak jadi pacar gue gak?" tanya Gray, yang membuat Lucy blushing.

"Aku... mau!" kata Lucy yang sekarang pipi nya merah, semerah tomat.

"I love you Lucy" kata Gray hendak mendekatkan mukanya ke arah Lucy.

"Hey! Hey! Belum saat nya tau!" kata Lucy segera menaruh tangan nya di depan muka nya.

Gray segera duduk kembali, lalu Lucy berbicara lagi dengan pipi memerah, "But, I love you too... Gray."

"Ya, ayo kita makan lagi" kata Gray.

"Udah gue dugain... kalo hari ini, loe bakalan nembak gue..." jawab Lucy.

"Hah? Kok loe bisa tau kalau hari ini gue mau nembak loe?" tanya Gray.

"Kan hari ini tanggal nya bagus" jawab Lucy santai.

"Yaps! Betul sekali! Tapi kasian loh, si Natsu setiap tanggal 7 bulan 7 sial terus" jawab Gray.

"Hah? Sejak kapan loe kasian sama dia? Dan bukan nya setiap tanggal 7 bulan 7 loe selalu ngerjain dia?" tanya Lucy sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Yaps! Karena itu lah! Hari ini aku mau kerjain dia sekaligus ngingetin dia sama masa lalu nya." kata Gray, yang membuat Lucy sweetdrop.

'Dasar Frienemies yang sangat aneh...' pikir Lucy.

"Hey, nona, tuan! Mau pesan apa?" tanya pelayan di situ.

"Gak jadi! Yok, kita pulang, Gray!" ajak Lucy.

"Maaf, mpok! Eh, mba! Nggak jadi! Acara nembak cewe nya udah selesai... biar hemat, gak usah makan di sini! Yok, Lucy!" kata Gray sambil memeluk pinggang Lucy dari belakang.

"Hey, Gray... Jangan tiba-tiba meluk kaya gitu dong!" kata Lucy.

"Iya, sayang... My sweety, Prety, beauty" kata Gray.

"Thanks, my handsome smart prince!" sorak Lucy.

"Ya, cepet naik! Kita mau ke atap mall, kan romantis di sana!" kata Gray.

"Oh, OKEY DECH!" kata Lucy.

"Ga usah teriak-teriak! Gue juga denger kale!" kata Gray.

"Ya, ya, ya!" kata Lucy.

.

.

.

.

**TBC!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Beach

Hey all! Balik lagi nih Author gak jelas yang gak tau kenapa sering dapat request, tapi males di jalanin... Wkwkwkwk! Kalian udah baca FanFic Demi Tuhaaaaaan? Itu request FanFic ter gaje yang penah saya jalanin! Tapi kok laku? Ya bagus lah kalo gitu! Kalau yang FanFic satu nya lagi, ide nya belom kebentuk sempurna sabar aja deh pokok nya!

* * *

_**Naked**_

_**Fairy Tail (c) Hiro Mashima**_

_**Gray X Lucy**_

_**.**_

_**Semua orang tau, telanjang adalah hal yang tidak baik.**_

_**Apalagi jika di lakukan di depan umum.**_

_**Tapi seorang Gray Fullbuster ini selalu melakukan**_

_**hal tidak baik ini kan?**_

_**Apalagi sampai melakukan sex!**_

_NOTE : Di cerita ini, Gray bukan cuma suka buka baju nya, tapi celana nya juga! :D ENJOY!_

_WARNING : RATE M, OOC-NESS, SEDIKIT YAOI, BAHASA GAUL, DLL!_

* * *

Gray dan Lucy pacaran di atas mall.

"Oi, pelan-pelan jalan nya napa?!"

"Iya, Gray ku tersayang..." Kata Lucy sambil mencolek Gray.

"Uwaaaaaa!"

"Eh?! Gray?!" Tanya Lucy.

DBAK

Gray jatuh menimpa Lucy.

"UGh, Gray... Ceroboh!"

"Hahahaha!" Kata Gray lalu memegang kedua dada Lucy.

"Hem, dada mu lembut juga ya?" Kata Gray meremas-remas dada Lucy.

"MESUM!" Teriak Lucy.

"Aw! Bisa budek, gue!"

"Eh! Besok kita kencan kemana gitu..."

"Ke kutub yuk!"

"Itu mah bukan kencan! Gray!" Lucy memanyunkan bibir nya.

"iya-iya..."

"Sampai jumpa besok! Aku mikir dulu mau kemana, nanti gue sms loe, okey?"

"ya deh, cium dulu dong!" kata Gray langsung mencium Lucy tanpa persetujuan dari nya.

* * *

Gray in Natsu's house

"Ih! Gara-gara loe nih, lama-lama! Gua diem... Aja depan rumah! Padahal ini rumah gue!" kata Natsu.

"Haha! Bodo amat! Gue besok kencaan sama LUCY! Oh, yes!" Kata Gray segera tiduran di kasur.

"Loe tidur di bawah kek!" Kata Natsu.

"Eh! Nih kasur kan hadiah dari Lucy pas pindahan rumah, ya Lucy kan pacar gue, ya buat gue dong!" Kata Gray.

"Gak! Ini rumah kan, rumah gue!"

"Oi! Ini rumah kita bareng tau! kan kita patungan" Balas Gray.

"Kan nih rumah atas nama gue tau! Loe patungan apa... Masa nyumbang 1000 rupiah?!"

"Hahei, yang penting nyumbang"

"Ywda, tidur! Tidur! Dah malem juga!" kata Natsu melempar guling nya keluar kamar.

* * *

Gray Dream (Ngeres Dream)

"Lucy..." Kata Gray sambil melihat Lucy telanjang yang menari-nari tubuh nya.

Gray memegang kedua payudara Lucy, dan memencet puting nya.

Gray memeluk nya erat, menempelkan kedua dada bidang Gray dengan kedua bola halus Lucy.

* * *

Di Luar dunia mimpi, Gray memeluk Natsu, yang di mimpi dikira Lucy. Sedangkan Natsu bermimpi dipeluk oleh pacar nya, Erza. Dan akhir nya, mereka pun berpelukan sepanjang malam.

**Next Morning!**

*KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING* Alaram berbunyi, membangunkan kedua laki-laki mesum yang sedang berpelukan bersama.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak mereka berdua setelah melihat apa yang mereka peluk.

"OI! ICE FREAK! Ngapain loe peluk-peluk gue?!"

"Ada nya gue yang nanya gitu!" balas Gray.

"UGH! Terserah loe lah!"

Gray mendengus kesal, lalu berjalan ke arah komputer dan membuka website porno kesayangan nya.

"Oy! Jangan buka web begituan mulu! Dasar mesum!" Kata Natsu.

"Kau juga mesum, Flames Head!" Kata Gray santai.

"Tapi kan gue gak separah loe!"

"Tetep aja kan?" Kata Gray.

"Tch, ya deh... Eh, kok loe malah buka photoshop?"

"Ya udah, loe duluan aja" jawab Gray santai.

"Hah? Gak nyambung loe! Ya udah deh! Gue mandi dulu..." Kata Natsu.

"Gak... gak bakal... Lagi pula gue kan suka makan-makanan dingin"

"?" Natsu bingung "Loe lagi mikirin apa sih?! Kok jawaban nya gak nyambung?"

"Oh... Ya udah, kalau gitu entar gue bantuin"

"OIIIII! GRAY!"

"Eh, apa?!" Gray terkejut.

"Loe lagi mikirin apa sih sampai kayak gitu?"

"Gini loh... Gue bingung mau ngajak Lucy kencan ke mana"

"Oh..." Natsu tersenyum licik, lalu mengambil ponsel Gray.

_SMS_

_To : My Lucy_

_Lucy... Ini aku, Gray! Kita kencan ke pantai yuk!_

'Hahahaha! Aku penasaran kalau Gray yang gak kuat panas ngebuka seluruh pakaian nya depan pacar nya... Wkwkwkwk' pikir Natsu.

_SMS_

_From : My Lucy_

_Okey, sayang! Aku siap-siap dulu ya? Muah!_

'Lucy lebai juga ya? Pake muah-muah-muah segala?'

* * *

BIP! BIP!

"Eh? Itu Lucy ya?" Gray segera keluar.

"Gray! Ayo cepetan! Kata nya mau ke pantai"

'Eh?! Pantai...? Ini pasti kerjaan nya Natsu! Apa aku batalin aja ya? Ah.. Tapi kan Lucy udah siap-siap in barangnya, masa gak jadi? Ya udah deh... Aku ambil baju sama celana pendek dulu' pikir Gray.

"Ah! Iya, sebentar!"

* * *

Gray Pov di pantai

"Lucy, kita ganti baju dulu yuk!" Ajak ku.

"Ngapain buru-buru, Gray?" Tanya Lucy.

"Ya gapapa..." Jawab ku.

"Ywda, ayo!" Ajak Lucy menarik ku ke kamar mandi.

Sungguh! Aku benar-benar kepanasan di sini... Pantai? Oh My God! Ini semua gara-gara Natsu! Bagaimana jika nanti aku membuka baju dan celana ku di depan pacar ku? Kan malu! Ah, bodo ah!

Aku masuk ke kamar mandi cowok, terus aku langsung mengganti pakaian ku dengan pakaian santai. Baju tanpa lengan yang berbahan tipis dan celana pendek. Hosh! Kenapa di pantai gak ada ase sih?

"Gray, ayo! Lama amat sih?!"

"Ah, udah selesai dari tadi kok!"

"Terus ngapain kamu bengong di kamar mandi, Gray?"

"Suka-suka..." Aku tersenyum

"Ya udah, yuk! Kita surfing!" ya, aku pengen cepet-cepet kena air! Ga tahan! Uwaaa...

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi, terus ngeliat Lucy dengan bikini pantai nya yang um... Dada nya yang menonjol itu benar-benar menggoda untuk di pegang, apalagi kalau di remas-remas! Oh My God, Lucy is so sexy!

"Oy, napa diliatin terus?"

Huwa, oh iya... Em, andai aku bisa memluk perut sexy nya itu! Hey, lihat saja cd nya itu... Ehem! Stop berpikir ngeres! Tapi bodo amat juga sih... Setiap hari juga liat gambar-gambar ** di website. Ahiiiiiy!

"Eh, Gray! Jangan surfing dulu, kita main pasir dulu aja, okey?" Kata Lucy.

"Tapi-" Lucy menarik ku.

"Ayo!"

"Erm, Gray..."

"Ya?"

"Soal ciuman yang kemarin..." Lucy blushing.

"Mau di cium lagi?"

"Hey! Maksud ku bukan-"

Aku menempelkan bibir ku di bibir nya. Lidah ku menjelajahi seluruh bulut nya. Mengatup bibir nya dengan bibir ku. Lucy tersentak, namun aku tak peduli. Aku suka itu! Oh, aku sudah gila? Ya... Tentu saja!

"Mmp- cukup, Gray! Kita baru resmi pacaran kemarin tau!" Kata Lucy.

"Aku tak peduli, lucy! Yang penting, aku sangat mencintai mu, dan selalu ingin untuk memiliki mu"

Lucy blushing.

"Hey! Jangan kebanyakan blushing! Ayo main! Cepet!"

"Sabar dong, Gray!" Kata lucy.

"Iya sayang!" Aku melingkarkan kedua tangan ku di pingang nya. Lalu memeluk perut sexy nya erat.

"G-Gray..."

"Hn? Ada apa Lucy-ChanTik ku tersayang?"

"Akh, jangan bercanda Gray! Lepaskan! Pada ngeliatin tau"

"Biarkan saja!" Kata ku.

"Gray! Serius!"

"Ya... Ya..."

"Huf, cepatlah! Aku sudah kepanasan!"

"Hidih! Kau ini bagaimana sih? Pantai ya panas lah! Udah romantis-romantis, kemaren ngajak ke pantai juga!"

"Hahaha! Biarin dong, lucy!" Aku menjulurkan lidah ku.

"Okey... Ayo kita buat istana pasir" ajak Lucy.

Oh, come on! Gak kuat! Gak kuat! PUANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSS!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jerit semua perempuan yang ada di pantai.

"Gray! Kau!" Lucy mundur.

"Eh?!" Aku melihat kebawah, dan menemukan aku sudah telanjang.

Kulihat semua perempuan menutupi muka nya, Lucy blushing.

"Hiiih! Gray! Kau ini membuat ku malu saja!" Kata Lucy sambil menutupi muka nya.

"Lucy! Aku minta ma-"

BANG!

"Mesum! MESUM! KYAAAAAAAA-"

Aku segera mengunci mulutnya dengan bibir ku. OMG! Sekarang aku berdiri di depan pacarku tanpa pakaian dan mencium nya?! Ini nyata. Aku makin mendekati diriku ke arah nya. Hingga badan kami bersentuhan. Hem... Kurasa kelamin ku telah menempel dengan CD ya? Owh, stop! Kebiasaan aneh ku muncul lagi?! Aku melepaskan ciuman ku, lalu mundur.

"GRAAAAY!"

"HUWAAAAA! Aku pusing!"

PLAK!

"Kau tau, apa yang telah kau lakukan, hn? MESUM!"

"Aaaw, sakit tau!" Aku mengelus-elus pipi ku yang Lucy tampar.

PLAK!

"Tuh! Liat! Gara-gara kau, semua pengunjung pantai jadi kabur semua!"

"Biarin... Toh pantai ini jadi millik kita berdua doang..." Jawab ku.

"Ikh!"

"Sudah lah Lucy! Okey! Aku mengaku! Aku memang gak kuat panas!"

"Terus kenapa ngajak ke pantai?!"

"Itu semua gara-gara Natsu tau..."

"Natsu?"

"Ya, gara-gara flameshead!"

"Maksud nya?"

"Sudah lah! Gak perlu tau"

"Er... Baiklah... Tapi bisakah kau memakai baju mu la-" Lucy tersentak.

"baju nya hanyut!"

"Lebai deh, Lucy... Celana nya juga kan?"

"Lah? Terus-"

"Udah ah, Lucy! Mendingan kamu buka baju mu juga aja!" Kata ku sambil memegang bikini nya, dan langsung melempar nya ke laut.

"Gyaaaa! Gray apa yang kau pikirkan? Mesum?! Kita baru satu hari pacaran, tapi sudah meakukan hal sejauh ini?!"

"Kita emang baru satu hari pacaran! Tapi kan kita udah saling cinta 7 tahun lalu!" Kata ku.

"Itu kan kau! Aku 6 tahun yang lalu!" Kata Lucy sambil menutupi payudara nya.

"Sama aja, Lucy... Beda 1 tahun doang sih..."

"Sudah lah... Lagi pula, kita kan sudah lulus kuliah! Apa salah nya jika kita melakukan hal 'itu'? Ya kan?" Tanya ku sambil memindahkan tangan nya yang menutupi dada termanis nya itu.

"A-aku..." Lucy gugup.

Aku memegangi kedua payudara nya, dan meremas nya kecil. Aku memencet kedua puting nya dengan jari telunjuk ku.

"Belum mengetahui apa-apa tentang sex kan? Tenang saja... Aku akan mengajari mu, my beibe" Lucy blushing berat.

"Okey? So let's do it!" Kata ku sambil menarik nya ke sebuah pondok villa kosong, dimana orang-orang yang ada di pantai bisa beristirahat dan terhindar dari sengatan matahari.

Oh! Aku sudah lama menunggu waktu ini... Dan aku tak sabar untuk melakukan nya bersama Lucy. Yosh! Kurasa setelah ini aku harus berterima kasih pada Natsu!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC!**


End file.
